catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Zurich 1991
Cats played at the ABB Music Theatre in Zurich, Switzerland from August 1991 to December 1993. Immediately after closing in Zurich, the production became the 1994 European Tour, taking the set, production properties, and many of the cast on the road. Production Specifics The Zurich production was a descendant of the Vienna production, meaning that, amongst other changes, Griddlebone was played by Jennyanydots rather than Jellylorum. Jemima is credited as playing Quaxo - this is nothing to do with Mistoffelees, rather "Quaxo" is the name of the lead tap-dancing Beetle in Gumbie Cat. The original choreography had an extended tap routine for Quaxo, making the role as prominent as Genghis the lead Siamese Cat, or Rumpus Cat. Production Credits Cast August 1991 April 1992, May 1992 cast lists may be for specific performances, no swings listed. Refs: August 1991 Cast, March 1992 Cast, April 1992 Cast, May 1992 Cast ?? - December 1993 Gallery Zurich set 2.jpg Zurich set 1.jpg Pyramid Zurich 91.png|Cast 1991 Alonzo David Kent Zurich.png|David Kent as Alonzo Rumpus David Kent Zurich.png|David Kent as Rumpus Cat Bombalurina Andie Mellom Zurich.png|Andie Mellom as Bombalurina Cassandra Laura Quinn Zurich.png|Laura Quinn as Cassandra Coricopat Tantomile Adam Richard Jones Niki Ankenbrand Zurich.png|Adam Richard Jones as Coricopat; Niki Ankenbrand as Tantomile Demeter Simona Ferrari Zurich 1.png|Simona Ferrari (swing) as Demeter Deme Postcard Zurich 91.png|Simona Ferrari (swing) as Demeter Deme 3 lid Zurich 91.png|Simona Ferrari (swing) as Demeter Deme 1 lid Zurich 91.png|Simona Ferrari (swing) as Demeter Demeter Blue Zurich.png|Simona Ferrari (swing) as Demeter Deme 2 lid Zurich 91.png|Simona Ferrari (swing) as Demeter Griz Deut Ruth Jacott Jan Polak Zurich.png|Ruth Jacott as Grizabella; Jan Polak as Old Deuteronomy Deut Griz lid Zurich 91.png|Ruth Jacott as Grizabella; Jan Polak as Old Deuteronomy Griz 1 lid Zurich 91.png|Ruth Jacott as Grizabella Grizabella Manuela Felice Zurich.png|Manuela Felice as Grizabella Griz Postcard Zurich 91.png|Manuela Felice as Grizabella Bustopher Rory Campbell Zurich.png|Rory Campbell as Bustopher Jones Gus Rory Campbell Zurich.png|Rory Campbell as Gus the Theatre Cat Gus 3 lid Zurich 91.png|Rory Campbell as Asparagus Gus Postcard Zurich 91.png|Rory Campbell as Gus the Theatre Cat Gus 1 lid Zurich 91.png|Rory Campbell as Gus the Theatre Cat Gus 2 lid Zurich 91.png|Rory Campbell as Gus the Theatre Cat Growl Griddle Rory Campbell Jasna Ivir Zurich.png|Rory Campbell as Growltiger; Jasna Ivir as Griddlebone Jellylorum Niki Romijn Zurich.png|Niki Romijn as Jellylorum Jemima Tina Decker Zurich.png|Tina Decker as Jemima Jemima 1 lid Zurich 91.png|Tina Decker as Jemima Gumbie Jasna Ivir Zurich.png|Jasna Ivir as Jennyanydots Jenny 3 creamer.png|Jasna Ivir as Jennyanydots Jenny 4 creamer.png|Jasna Ivir as Jennyanydots Jenny 1 creamer.png|Jasna Ivir as Jennyanydots Jenny 2 creamer.png|Jasna Ivir as Jennyanydots Plato Alexander Riff Zurich.png|Alexander Riff as Plato Macavity Alexander Riff Zurich.png|Alexander Riff as Macavity Mungo Rumple Michael Fritzke Kristi SperlingZurich.png|Michael Fritzke as Mungojerrie; Kristi Sperling as Rumpleteazer Mungo Rumple Postcard Zurich 91.png|Michael Fritzke as Mungojerrie; Kristi Sperling as Rumpleteazer Mistoffelees Tibor Kovats Zurich.png|Tibor Kovats as Mistoffelees Munkustrap Paul Hadobas Zurich.png|Paul Hadobas as Munkustrap Deut lid Zurich 91.png|Jan Polak as Old Deuteronomy Pouncival Lindsay Chambers Zurich.png|Lindsay Chambers as Pouncival Skimbleshanks Rod Roberts Zurich.png|Rod Roberts as Skimbleshanks Tugger Brian Carmack Kittens Zurich.png|Brian Carmack as Rum Tum Tugger Tugger Postcard Zurich 91.png|Brian Carmack as Rum Tum Tugger Tumblebrutus Ton Voogt Zurich.png|Ton Voogt as Tumblebrutus Tumble 1 lid Zurich 91.png|Ton Voogt as Tumblebrutus Tumble 2 lid Zurich 91.png|Ton Voogt as Tumblebrutus Victoria Angela Savage Zurich.png|Angela Savage as Victoria Category:Productions